Warm Winter
by 11KairiMayumi11
Summary: The story first takes place in Ishval where Roy, Riza, Scar and Miles are helping out in the country's development. After a hard week, Roy and Riza will finally have a chance to go back home. However, Riza got terribly ill and to make things worse, a storm rages in and circumstances prevent them from returning to East City. Will they be able to handle the pressure and the cold? R
1. Chapter I: A Cold Start

Author's Note (edit as of: 06,14,2013): This story was written last Winter alongside my other story, Holiday Mishaps. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to update it earlier with all the work I had to do in and out of college. I honestly haven't written for awhile but I felt the need to give it a try once more, hopefully my sudden burst of inspiration will be able to finish what I started. This story can also be a follow up from my other story titled, **_By your_ _side _** because of it's similarities, yet it can still be considered as a stand alone story. But of course, this story was surely written for the past winter season and I hope you'll enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and it's characters. This is clearly just fan fiction.

* * *

~~~ **Warm Winter** ~~~

* * *

Chapter One: A Cold Start

* * *

- Ishval -

* * *

" Are you alright, Lieutenant Colonel? You've been looking quite pale since this morning. " Roy asked worriedly.

Riza nodded and smiled softly, " Yes, I'm fine. Just a little bit tired from our daily rounds. "

Roy didn't believe her, but chose to stay silent and nodded, " Alright, but don't force yourself. "

" I will, Brigadier General. Thank you for your concern. " Riza said as she and Roy walked down the streets of Ishval.

It was already late afternoon in one of the Ishvalian camps and the Ishvalian children were all up and about running towards and pass by them. Most of the children greeted them with smiles and laughter. While some looked at them shyly and anxiously.

Some still fear them for what they have done in the past, for they were once called the Hero of Ishval and the Hawk's eye, two devastating individuals who once nearly erased Ishval and it's people from Amestris.

While some Ishvalians regarded them with high respect and gratitude. They're a group who were very thankful for what the Brigadier General and what the Lieutenant Colonel has done for them.

With their help, alongside with Major Miles and Scar, most of the policies in Ishval has been revised to help the fallen country of Ishval to stand proud and strong once more.

Trade routes from different towns and neighboring cities throughout the east has been formed and with their influence from the young Emperor of the great east, Trade routes even pass through Xing has been making way to Ishval which has helped the small the town's economy grow stronger.

The once abandoned piece of land has been flourished with newly built buildings and houses for those who were once stripped of their jobs, homes and their Families.

And to those whose loved ones had been lost, though they couldn't do anything to help them bring them back alive and nor could they be able to atone for the sins to all the people that has perished in the war. They promised to protect all those who survive and suffered. They swore to defend them from any harm, for they are part of Amestris, an important part of Amestris, with breathing, loving and loyal people and they too need protection and guidance.

Roy, Riza, Miles and Scar has worked hard in the development in Ishval and throughout the months that has passed, ever since the promised day, it's great to see that the once lifeless and stoic town of Ishval is now full of vigor and life.

* * *

Moments later, a young child then hurriedly made his way towards the two officers. Greeting them with a big friendly smile.

Roy bent down and placed his hand gently on the young boy's head and ruffled his hair. " Hey, Kid. It's good to see you up and about today. But please don't be making any mischief now, you hear? " He said as the young boy laughed and tried to stop the man ruffling his hair.

" I will, Brigadier General Mustang! You can count on me, sir! " The young Ishvalian boy said, looking determined as he straightened himself and saluted.

Roy softly laughed at the child's response as he stopped ruffling his hair and softly patted the boy's head. " That's a good boy. " He teased.

" Hey, I'm not a puppy! " The boy complained childishly as Roy laughed a little bit harder and continued teasing the boy.

Riza watched Roy handle the boy with a warm feeling of adoration. She rarely see's him act like this in public, and for some unknown reason she feels satisfaction just seeing him like this. She looked away as she felt her cheeks getting warm, an obvious sign that she's blushing because of her muses.

Then she looked back at Roy when she felt that he stood up and find herself looking straight into his eyes, " It's getting cold now isn't it, Lieutenant Colonel? Though Ishval doesn't have their share of snow like the other places in Amestris, it is still just as cold as others since it's still winter. " Roy started.

Then he walked towards Riza and stopped in front of her and examined her face. " Your face is quite red. " He pointed out as Riza flushed even brighter at his unexpected comment and also due to his proximity.

" You're running a fever now, aren't you? And you're shivering from the cold. " He asked, concerned, he took off his black coat and placed it over Riza's military suit and her own black coat.

Riza held onto his black coat tighter and sighed. In truth, she was indeed running a cold and she was hiding it from his superior but Roy obviously saw through her secret. However, it seems like he mistook her blush and shivers to her condition, much to her relief.

She nodded, " I feel a little ill, but I'm alright. I don't want to leave you alone here and do all the work, sir. " She said as Roy smiled and looked at her more softly.

" I'm grateful that you want to help me out despite your condition. But still, you're health come's first. " He said as he held her gently on her shoulders. " Let's go meet Scar and Major Miles at the rendezvous point now and tell our reports for today so that we'll be able to go back home in East city for our Holiday Vacation. " He added with his usual warm smile, making Riza smile back and nod.

" So I guess we won't be seeing you and Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye for awhile. It'll get boring without you two here. " The young boy said sadly as Roy and Riza looked at him warmly.

" It's only for a couple of days and you don't have anything to worry about since Scar and Major Miles is still here to fill in for us. " Roy said as he bent down and patted the boy's head softly again.

The child shrugged it off, " But they're so seriously boring and the big guy kinda looks scary. We liked it a lot when you and Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye make rounds. It's more fun and soothing. " He said toothily as Roy smirked. " You forgot to mention, more charming. " He teased making Riza cross her arms and roll her eyes as the child laughed along with him and nod in agreement.

Then someone was calling the child from afar, it was the young boy's mother.

" Looks like it's time for you to go back. Your mother is calling for you. " Riza said as she neared the child and bent down to his eye level and smiled warmly at him. " We'll be back soon. " She added as the boy smiled happily and nodded.

" Have a good trip, Ma'am! Sir! Oh and get better soon. " The young Ishvalian boy said as Riza nodded, " I will. "

" See you soon! " The child said and with that, he turned around and ran towards his house, waving good bye without looking back.

" Keep out of trouble! " Roy yelled and grinned as he heard the boy yelled back, " Yes, sir! "

Then Roy looked at Riza, " And now, it's our turn. Let's get all our work done here so we could go home ourselves. " He said as Riza nodded. After one more looked around the whole town, they soon proceeded to where the rendezvous point was to file their reports to their colleagues.

* * *

As they got there, they were immediately greeted by Major Miles and Scar.

" Is everything alright in town today? " Major Miles asked as Roy walked towards him and nodded, " The whole town is happy and bustling as usual. Though there were some cases of children doing mishaps a bit earlier, it wasn't that serious and all those problems had been safely resolved. " He replied casually as Riza walked towards Scar and handed a detailed paperwork about today's activities.

" Another side note to point out; some Ishvalians in the slums coming from the far south-eastern vicinity of Ishval are requesting some support from the Aerugo mercenaries that has been constantly threatening them. Though no serious harm has been done yet, they are in need of aid. I've written a brief, yet accurate detail of their demands on the third page of our report. " Riza said in her usual, strict, no nonsense demeanor.

Roy looked at her in admiration. He has always looked up to her disciplined, hardworking, strict yet kind nature. Ever since they've been transferred to the East once more and due to the lack of action, his thoughts had honestly been lingering on his long time, irreplaceable comrade and close friend.

Scar nodded and took the papers from her, " I'll look onto it later... Thank you. " He said seriously. Even through the months they'd been working together, he still remained aloof from others. Though Roy had claimed that Scar has gotten a lot softer than before, he just won't admit it.

" Your welcome. Feel free to contact us even if we're back in the east for our short vacation if you need our assistance. " Riza said as Scar and Major Miles nodded.

Then Roy smiled as he looked at Riza when he heard her voice again, his gaze is filled with a feeling of both gratitude and a feeling that he can't really comprehend.

" Why are you blushing? " Major Miles whispered to him. He obviously knows the reason but asked anyway to tease his superior.

" I am not blushing. It's just getting colder. " Roy whispered back in defense as he crossed his arms and let out a sigh to suppress the heat radiating from his face.

" Yeah, whatever. " Major Miles said, grinning widely with his arms crossed as well, seeing that made Roy frown at him.

" So, will you twp be leaving for Eastern Headquarters now? " Major Miles added as Riza walk back towards Roy's side.

" Yes, we are. Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye is running a fever now so we have to drop by the city as soon as we can to get some medications. " Roy said as he looked at Hawkeye and smiled, she smiled back, " And hopefully lie down in my bed and get some rest soon. " She added.

Major Miles looked at Riza, " You're ill? I guess we are overworking ourselves and now that it's winter, the weather isn't really helping our conditions. I hope you'll get better soon. " He said.

" Just relax when you two get back and rest assured that we'll handle everything while you two are gone. " Scar said, as he attempt on smiling and faintly succeeded as he smiled a small smile.

Roy and Riza nodded, " Since we'll be gone for a couple of days, expect some mischief from the children downtown. We're counting at you two. " Roy said casually as he put his hands on his pant's pockets.

" Oh, you can sure count on us. We'll be fine. Just make sure that you'll take care of the Lieutenant Colonel so that she'll get better quickly. " Major Miles said, more teasingly than as a regular suggestion.

Roy smirked at him, " Is that so? Then I guess I'll leave it to you to handle my job while I'm gone. " He started and glanced at Riza again, " And don't worry about Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye. I'll take good care of her. " He said sweetly making Riza quirk a brow in suspicion at him as she crossed her arms. She smiled and returned his glance nonetheless.

" Well let's go back to our base first, Lieutenant Colonel. So that we can pick up our pets. " Roy suggested as Riza nodded.

Then they eyed Major Miles and Scar. " We'll take our leave now. Thanks for taking over while we're gone. " They said in unison and saluted.

Scar nodded while Major Miles saluted back. " Have a safe trip. "

Roy and Riza nodded back at them, then turned back and made their way towards the tent where they left their pets.

* * *

A few minutes later, they finally reached their base and they were immediately greeted by their four pawed companions, wagging their tails eagerly at their respective owners.

" Well, Hayate and Yuki. We're going back home, so get ready. " Roy said casually as the two dogs barked at him once in response and went back to the tent and got their leash and gave them to their owners.

Roy and Riza bent down and took it from them as they fastened them in their collars. Then they stood up and adjusted their hold of the leash. Roy looked at Riza and asked, " Are you ready? Or do you need anything else inside the tent? "

Riza shook her head, " No, I really haven't left anything that I need to take back home with me. Let's go. " She replied as Roy nodded, then he and Yuki led the way to his car with Riza and Black Hayate walking towards them not far behind.

* * *

As they got to his car, Roy opened the door for Riza. She smiled as she entered the car. " Thanks. "

" Anytime. " Roy said as he closed the door while Riza fastened her seat belt. Then Roy opened the back door and let the two dogs jump inside his car before he closed the door. After that, he went to the other side and got onto his car himself and fastened his seat belt.

He looked at the dogs that were eyeing him cheerfully with their little tongues out while they wagged their tails in unison. Then he eyed Riza, " Ready? "

Roy started the engine when he saw her nod. Then he spoke again, " It's going to be a long way back from East City, hopefully we'll managed to get some medicine from a nearby clinic... " He looked at her again, " You're getting paler. Do you feel nauseous? " He asked worriedly.

Riza smiled, "A little bit. I'm a little cold as well but I'll be fine. Let's go back home. It's getting a bit late " She said softly as Roy nodded. " Yeah, it's getting dark. Cloudy even, I think there might be a storm coming in. We'd better hurry."

Taking one more look at the town before they leave, they saw that the residents have also started to get ready to retire from their homes and prepare several bonfires to keep them warm throughout the entire night.

" Alright, let's go. " Roy said as Riza nodded, then he drove his car and head towards East City.

* * *

~~~ End of Chapter One: A Cold Start ~~~

* * *

Author's Note: You know, I only planned this to be a one-shot but I guess I went a little bit overboard in writing this Ishval part. It went really longer than planned. Well I guess it happens to me every time since I just write whatever comes to my mind first. I am making the scenes up as I go, you see. It's a bad habit of mine, another bad habit of mine is writing a new story such as this when I still have other pending stories to finish. I couldn't resist writing this since I'll forget it later on if I don't start the story. :p

I could make this longer since I thought of adding scenes somewhat similar to it's predecessor, _**By your side**_. Or I could make it shorter and stick to the original plot. What do you think? I won't be updating this for the time being and focus on writing my other pending stories for awhile so please review on whether to make this story longer or shorter so that I'll be able to update this.

Thanks for reading. :D


	2. Chapter II: When a Storm Rages in

Author's Note: I decided to just make this a somewhat short story. Because I just wanted to make this as a simple heartwarming holiday fic. (even though I know I already updated this late. LOL. Sorry, I just couldn't find the right words for this story and I just don't have much time in writing fan fictions until now.)

Also I'll just write a new fan fiction that will have the same action-oriented theme as _By your side _next time. This would just be a prologue to it, perhaps? For now, I'll just focus on finishing my other pending fan fictions. This might not be quite a long story, but I hope you'll like it all the same. Oh and before I start the chapter, Thanks for reading the previous chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist nor it's characters.

* * *

** ~~~ Warm Winter ~~~**

* * *

Chapter Two: When a Storm Rages in...

* * *

Snow started to fell down the stale gray night sky the moment they managed to reach halfway towards their destination.

It has been a quiet trip, but they still got quite a long way to go until they'll managed get back home and the snow storm was just starting to get stronger.

Roy drove his car carefully under the thick, snow filled road. It's already dangerous driving in a slippery terrain at night time, but much more when the snow kept storming down on them like this. If the snow keeps filling up, their car would be immobilized and they would be stuck within the cold road. With this much frost, it wasn't really far off till that happens, much to Roy's fear.

And with Riza sick, he can't really help but worry about her. She claims that she's alright, but she's been quiet the entire trip.

Seeing no car aside from theirs in the road, he slowed down and turned to look at her, " How are you feeling? " Roy asked. Riza remained silent, with crossed arms around her chest, she tightly held onto his and her black coat for warmth. She couldn't help but shiver and looked down on the floor of his car. Upon further inspection, he saw that her face looked even more paler than before.

Roy looked back at the road for a few moments, but hearing no reply from her, he took another quick glance and reached out an arm to place his palm on her forehead to check her temperature, " Lieutenant Colonel? " He turned to look at her when he felt her heating up and then called her out again, " Riza? "

Riza managed to looked at him and tried to speak, but no words came out from her dry lips, instead she coughed hard a couple of times. Making Roy even more worried about her and he was just about to pull over the car when she suddenly held on to his arm and stopped him.

Still shivering, she looked up to him and tried her best to smile reassuringly despite herself. " Don't stop... " She faintly said, noticing how frail her voice sounded, she straightened herself and cleared her throat before she spoke once more, " Please don't worry about me, sir. I'll be alright. We need to press on before the snow storms harder on us. We can't risk getting ourselves stranded in the empty open road like this... "

Roy looked back at the road once he heard her concern. She was right, it would be better to not pull over right now. They were driving on a very long empty highway. Hardly any cars ever passed by this time of night, much more in this kind of weather. If their car breaks down due to the rising snow filling up this very moment, he knows that they could hardly find any assistance if that was the case.

With that, Roy could only let out a frustrated sigh due to his helplessness at the situation and just continued driving forward.

Riza leaned down on her seat and closed her eyes afterwards. Her condition was starting to get worse thanks to the snow storming outside and she knows it. She let out a soft sigh and shivered when a cold breeze passed by her, because even though their car's windows were tightly closed, there's still a very cold draft coming inside which in turn made her feel even more colder than before. She couldn't do anything but just tightly grasp onto her and Roy's coat and held on.

Even without looking nor hearing a word from her, Roy felt that her condition was worsening. He knows that they need to reached East City as soon as they can, but he knows that it'll take a couple or even more hours before they can reach their apartment with the snow as thick as this. They just can't afford that time.

* * *

The snow got even more thicker as they passed the highways, it was also getting harder to drive since the snow has already rise up to half of their car's tires. If it reached the engine, that would mean trouble for them. He tried to pick up the pace, but with this much snow, their car felt much heavier than normal. With that, driving any faster is just impossible. Which in turn, just adds up to his frustration.

Black Hayate and Yuki whimpered softly from behind, much to Roy's surprise. Still seeing no other car on sight, He turned back to look at the dogs to see if they're alright. He saw that they were fine, but both looked just as worried about Riza as he was.

Roy looked back at the road before he spoke gently, reassuring the dogs, " Hayate, Yuki, it's going to be alright. Riza's going to be alright, okay? "

Hearing his soft voice, the dogs looked at him for awhile. Then they took a look at Riza one more time, before both Hayate and Yuki calmly laid down on the back seat. Softly wagging their tails to calm themselves. They also huddled closed to each other for warmth since they too were getting cold because of the storm.

Still no city, town, nor car on sight, Roy looked at Riza and he saw her eyes closed and clenching in pain as she started panting hard. He reached out his arm towards her forehead once more to check her temperature and his eyes grew wide as she felt her burning up. There's no doubt about it, her fever is getting higher by the minute. They need to reached civilization right now and get some medications.

Making another vain attempt to pick up the pace despite the thickness of the snow and risk breaking their car in the progress, Roy stepped on the gas pedal and he barely succeeded in picking up the slack. The snow was already as thick and almost as tall as his car's tires. He knows he has to pullover soon, whether he liked it or not.

But the question is where? There's still quite some ways to go before they reached East City and there's no way he would dare pullover in this empty highways. As he stated earlier this road was seldom traveled, so they're bound to get stranded there until the snow disperses and who knows how long that will take.

Roy looked at Riza once more, it seems like she fell asleep. Her breathing was heavy and labored, but it was stable. He felt her forehead once more and she still felt very hot. He then held her left hand, her whole body was shivering thanks to her fever.

He knows that she won't be able to handle it if they got stuck on his car like this. She needs at least a warm place to be in, if they can't afford a trip to a hospital. But right now, even that seems impossible since all that he see's ahead is a long straight empty road.

Things were getting desperate, But in a moments notice, he recalls there is a place they could spend the night for awhile, but even that may take an hour or so before they get there since it's still a quarter far from their current location. But with this much snow building up, it might be too late.

Taking chances, he decided to take a detour and turned his car away from the roads and went straight into the fields on the right. The snow was just as thick in there as much as there was on the road, however, he knows that it'll take them quicker to the town before East City.

It's not the best towns around as far as he remembered when they passed by it a week earlier, he doesn't even know if they sell any medications around there either, but if he could get Riza a warm room to sleep in for awhile in that town, then that'll be enough. Roy silently thought to himself as he let go of Riza's hand and placed both of his hands to the steering wheel and concentrated on driving.

He needs to be completely focused and alert when driving into this terrain, after all. Even though the snow covered most of the ground, they're still driving in a rough and rocky land. Who knows what will bump in to them in the path ahead, away from the main roads.

No sooner did he taught of that did he noticed that there was a tall, huge wall of ice a few meters in front of them. Roy hit the breaks hard and forced his car to a complete stop to avoid collision.

He switched gears and tried to moved his car backwards so that he'll be able to turn his car to the left to go around the wall, but the tires got stuck deep in the snow. Noticing that it'll be impossible to get out of there with what he's doing now, Letting out a groan, he removed his seat belt and prepared to go outside the car, with only his military clothes to keep him warm. After all, he can't take his coat away from Riza, she needs it more than he does right now.

* * *

Howling winds and piercing shards of glacier greeted him the moment he opened the door of his car. Then he immediately closed it shut once he was outside to keep the cold breeze out of his car.

The cold winds were merciless, It was freezing and the strong gust of wind was already making Roy have a very hard time to keep himself from falling down as he made his way to the tall wall of ice in front of them. But to make things worse, visibility was also poor so he clumsily trip on a few rocks along the way.

His legs were starting to get numb when he reached the base of the wall, he felt it and he confirmed that it was made out of solid ice. He thought that he could break it down easily using alchemy, but since his car was just near, he can't risk sending hurling rocks or shards of ice towards Riza and the dogs because of the explosion. So he made his way back to his car and bent down on it's tires and tried digging them out of the snow.

Roy didn't care that he was freezing cold outside and kept digging no matter how much his hands and legs felt numb. All that was on his minds was they get out of there and get safely to the town ahead.

Finally clearing the last tire on the back of his car, he groaned as he forced his limping body to stand up straight and hurriedly made his way back inside his car. As he got inside and shut the door from behind, he leaned into his chair and sighed in relief as he feel a little warmer inside.

" I'm sorry... I feel very terrible that I can't do anything to help you out right now, sir. " Roy was taken aback when he suddenly heard Riza's soft voice. He turned to look at her and saw that she was staring at his eyes. Her eyes was painfully showing how helpless and worried she was for her superior, " ... I'm really sorry... " she repeated.

He held onto her hands and smiled, " Don't apologize. This isn't your fault and don't worry about me, we've been in worse situations and like them, we'll get through this together. " He said reassuringly. Hearing that made Riza smile back and tightly held on to his hands.

Feeling his hands calloused from digging with bare hand through the frost outside, She looked back at him in concern, " Your hands... feel so cold... Are you alright, sir? "

Roy just continued smiling at her, " I'm fine. " He insisted as he let go of one of her hands and reached out to her forehead to check her temperature. " You, on the other hand is still burning up from your cold. Are you still feeling nauseous? " He asked and he saw her nod.

" A little bit, but what really hurts me is this strong headache. But I'll be alright... I think I just need some rest... " Riza said softly.

Roy nodded and gently leaned her down on her chair, " Then please do relax and leave everything to me. I don't want you to strain yourself so please lean down and rest. " He said as he cupped her face and gently stroke her cheeks as he looked at her eyes, " I'll get us out of here and get us to town, I promise. " He said reassuringly.

Riza's gaze soften upon hearing his words and she lovingly leaned her head to his touch. His hands feels warm and soft on her skin, it was a really sweet gesture coming from Roy and she couldn't help but feel even more comfortable whenever she's with him, even in times like this.

However knowing him all too well that he'll probably do something crazy afterwards. She suddenly leaned in closer to him and embrace him, much to Roy's surprise, " Please don't do anything reckless, sir... " She said once they part and she leaned back to her chair and smiled seeing his shock face.

Even Black Hayate and Yuki were amused at the look Roy was giving from behind.

Realizing he was dazing, Roy shook his head to snap out of his trance and smirked as he moved back to his chair, " I won't do anything that's reckless... " He started as he opened a hidden compartment in the middle of his car, " But I might do something that's a little bit crazy. " He said with a boyish smile on his features, making Riza shook her head at the look of him. Then she watched as he got something familiar out of the compartment.

It was his usual pair of ignition gloves.

Although both of them knew that he can now use his alchemy even without it and can just simply clap his hands together once and flick his fingers to ignite sparks of flames at will upon seeing the Truth way back during the Promised day. In truth, it even doubled in power and at times even his own alchemy was too much devastating for him to handle due to its even more destructive strength. So he often told her that he feels that he can control his flames better if he wears the gloves.

Riza watched as Roy closed the hidden compartment and wore his gloves on both of his hands. Then he started their car's engine once more and changed gears. Then he looked back and slowly moved his car backwards. Once he was satisfied with the distance of his car to the large wall of ice ahead. He stopped the engine once more and looked at Riza.

" I'm going out to blast that wall of ice to pieces, I'll be back in a few seconds. " Roy said abruptly and was about to head outside when Riza suddenly pulled him back in. For someone who was very ill with a cold, Roy amusingly told to himself that he must give credit to her strength at a later time.

" But that's... that's dangerous! Can't we just go around it? " Riza protested.

Roy shook his head, " No, we can't. I tried it earlier and we just couldn't move to either sides since the snow is too much thick around here. I only managed to clear some snow surrounding our car's tires. But even that's not enough. At full speed, we might be able to break free from the snow and move on ahead. So we have no choice but to moved forward. But in order to do that, we need to have a clear path ahead so I'll burn that wall down. " He explained.

" But... " Riza was still against it, but it was the only way. Seeing her doubts and hesitation, Roy took her hands in his again and spoke as soon as she looked at him, " Trust me. " was the only thing he said but that was enough to reassure Riza. She took a deep breath and nodded. " Please be careful. " She said softly as Roy nod back and smiled, " I will. "

No sooner than he said that, did he turned around and opened the door and went outside and closed the door behind to seal the frost from coming in. Riza watched his every move and tightly held on to the black coats on her. She started shivering violently again from her fever and her head ached with pain so much that her breathing became labored again. She tried to look alright in front of Roy earlier since she doesn't want him to worry about her much but since the snow storm has yet to let up and it was still freezing cold, she doesn't know if she can keep up the act any longer.

Then she looked back at Roy and her eyes soften in adoration. He's out there, in front of the tall wall of ice and his fighting of the raging winds howling from outside. It wasn't any simple storm as well, it's a very violent snow storm. If she was cold inside the car, she can't imagine how freezing and painful it is to walk outside in this kind of weather. He doesn't even have any thick clothing on him and was just wearing their usual military uniform to keep him warm since she has his coat with her too.

She knew... She knew how much he cares about her. She's also certain that he knows about how much she cares for him as well. But she was taken aback on how much he will do just for her... to keep her safe and away from harm even at the cost of his own life. In truth she would probably do the same thing for him as well. Not because he was her superior, nor was it because he was once his father's apprentice and eventual successor to his research. It's because she wanted to do it. It's neither an order or obligation. She'll do it for him and no one else can ever hinder it.

Not even her terrible cold can change her mind.

Riza coughed and sneezed hard a couple of times after. Her head started spinning again and she felt even more nauseous than before. Her vision was also starting to get very blurry and her eyes were getting teary and heavy. She was about to collapse and faint but she braced herself and held on as she straightened herself and looked back at Roy.

She saw that he moved back a few distance before he raised his right hand towards the wall of ice and finally flicked his fingers, causing a huge flare of flames exploding towards it. Bits of ice shards cascading everywhere. She got very worried that some shards will hit him in the process but she saw him flick his fingers again, this time with his left for consecutive times. Hopefully he would be alright. She does trust him after all.

Riza was starting to lose consciousness again, Black Hayate and Yuki let out some whimpers seeing her weak like this. She mustered up the remaining strength that she has left to look at the dogs and she saw their concerned glances. She reached out a hand to them and gently patted their heads in reassurance.

" I-I'm sorry that you two had to... see me like this. It's just... a case of a bad cold. I know I'll be fine, after a night's rest. I'll be under you two and Roy's care till then... I'm counting at... you guys... " She managed to faintly say as the two dogs barked in unison, as if in agreement which in turn made Riza smile and patted the dogs softly again for one last time before she felt very weak.

She then looked back in front of the car as her vision started to dim, she laid her head down her chair and watched Roy rushing back towards the car. It seems like he managed to completely dissipate the wall of ice safely. She was glad to know that he was alright and that was enough for her for the moment. She'll just have to place her complete trust on him to do the rest because she's nearly about to faint and she doesn't know when she'll be able to regain consciousness. All she can do now is just believe in him.

Roy was only a few meters away from the car now when Riza's head fell to the side and loss all consciousness. Her breathing became a bit more ragged than normal and she continued to shiver violently.

Black Hayate and Yuki started whimpering again once they felt that Riza fainted and those cries didn't get passed Roy, who quickly entered the car and closed the door once he was inside, " Riza? " he called out as he leaned towards her. His heart skipped a beat when her head fell limply forward. A clear sign that she fainted, her breathing was shallow and ragged, her body temperature was burning up and she was very pale. He knows that her condition has just taken a turn for the worst.

He immediately went back outside the car and went towards where Riza's side was, first he opened the back door to let the dogs out and then he opened her side of the door. He removed her seat belt and leaned in closer to her to carefully lift her up to his arms and carried her towards the back. The dogs watched as he gently placed her down on the back seat and then they hurriedly made their way towards the passenger's seat because they were getting carried away because of the strong winds. While Roy closed the door for them as soon as the dogs got inside.

Then Roy placed his black coat below Riza's head as a pillow for leverage. After that he straightened himself outside and got out a piece of white cloth from his pocket. One of the Ishvalian priestess gave them a couple of towel, like cloths that she knitted earlier as an offering for their service. He told himself to thank the old lady as soon as they get back to Ishval.

He placed the cloth down on the snowy land in front of him and quickly clapped his hands once and slammed his hands on the ground before the cloth gets carried of by the wind. Hot steam came out after the transmutation and he carefully picked up the now damp warm cloth in his hands. Then he leaned back inside the back seat to place the damp cloth on Riza's forehead. Hopefully it'll help lower her fever.

Riza shivered violently again as soon as Roy placed the damp cloth on her forehead. Thinking that she's still cold, Roy decided to take off his blue military coat, caring not of the cold breeze that hit him as soon as he did. Then he gently placed it over her and tucked it in to keep her warm.

After that, he immediately closed the door and hurriedly made his way to the driver's seat, opened the door and closed it as soon as he got in. Then he proceeded in wearing his seat belt and started the car's engine once more.

Roy looked to his right and saw Black Hayate and Yuki looking at him, then he looked back and hear that Riza's breathing was becoming more stable. Then without any more hesitation, he stepped on the gas and proceeded onwards to get to the town.

They'll need to get there as soon as possible even if the storm is raging in and he knows that he'll make it to town safely. Because Riza believes in him and he made a promise to her that everything would be alright and he will keep it and make it so.

Fighting against all odds, Roy sets his eyes on the roads ahead and no sooner than a couple minutes did he saw lights coming from the distance.

* * *

~~~ End of Chapter Two: When a Storm Rages in... ~~~

* * *

Author's Note: I once said that this was supposed to be the last chapter, but I thought of some scenes to make it a wee bit longer. It's kinda funny how long this chapter became when I couldn't find the right words for it months ago thanks to my terrible writer's block but upon writing this, I really enjoyed writing every bit of this a lot. Still wrote this based on what comes on my mind first, so there might be some errors. I'll check it out later, but for now, I need some sleep. But I just want to say that it's good to be back and writing again. ;D

The next chapter on the other hand might be the last, but I could still add a bonus chapter if this story gets some reviews, faves or alerts. Also since this story has gotten a little outdated. Hee hee, Winter in June is just funny so I'll focus on finishing this story for now. Then I'll move on to my other pending stories which will either be _How to make a love song_ or my other outdated holiday story, _My_ _White Valentine_.

Again, I apologize for the long wait and I hope that this chapter compensated for it. It's a far cry on how I usually write, but I hope you'll like it all the same. I never really tried writing a story where the entire chapter involves driving in a car so this is new for me. I would like to know what you think of this. Well, see you on the next chapter and Thank you so much for reading.


	3. Chapter III: A Sudden Turn

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading the previous chapters and again, thank you so much for the reviews. I was really ecstatic to read them! Thank you so much! Hope to hear from you again and for your continued support.

Well as promised, here's the third chapter. But before anything else, I just want to say that this is not the Final Chapter. Well... It was supposed to be, but I ended up having different ideas and added some scenes that I haven't planned from the beginning. They are still connected to the story though, I just tried to add a little more twist for it. I ended up cutting this chapter in half because it was getting a bit too long for my liking. Still, I do hope you'll like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist nor it's characters.

* * *

******~~~ Warm Winter ~~~**

* * *

Chapter Three: A Sudden Turn

* * *

After a long trip in the dark and empty, long highways... Seeing light in the distance has managed to liven up Roy's spirits.

However as he drove closer to the source of the light, He eventually noticed that it wasn't coming from the town he had in mind.

They were coming from a couple of bonfires, " What's a campsite doing in the middle of nowhere? " He said to himself as he continued driving towards the camp.

A wise decision was to go around it. However, Roy got curious. Thinking that it's just impossible that a person would dare set up a camp in the middle of the field frequented by storms for no reason. And for whatever reason that maybe, it's hard not to be suspicious.

Concealed in the high slopes of snow that has piled up due to the storm, Roy slowly drive his car around the left side of the campsite. Once he got to the nearest distance that he can go by car without being detected, he hit the breaks and hid the car in a valley of snow to avoid detection for any possible threats. After all, He'd rather not get Riza involved in this mess if things turns for the worse.

" Riza... " Roy uttered as he removed his seat belt and turned around to looked at her and check out how she's doing.

He smiled as she saw her tightly grasping his military coat close to her to keep her warm. Her condition looks a little better than she was earlier. She was still burning up with a fever, but her breathing is a lot more stable and her shivering was a lot more calmer.

He leaned towards the back seat and reached out his left hand towards her head to gently brush away some of her hair from her moist forehead. " Hey, Riza... I'm going out to check on something for awhile... " He started softly as he moved his hand lower to gently rubbed her cheek. In turn, Riza let out a soft moan and seemingly frowned at him.

Roy couldn't help but let out a low laugh when he saw her protesting look, " ... I know you'll probably kill me for this, but you know me... I just can't let something like this pass. Who knows? They might be those Aerugo mercenaries that has been threatening our borders as of late. But don't worry, I won't do anything dangerous. " He explained and grinned as he saw her face looked more calmer.

After a few moments, he straightened himself and looked at Riza one more time before he sat back down properly on his chair. Then he surveyed the campsite again and it was still ominously silent. Next, he looked around and studied his surroundings carefully. Looking for a well concealed and quick path he could walk through, undetected from possible enemy vision.

Once he secured a safe and efficient route towards the campsite, Roy turned his head towards his right and looked at Black Hayate and Yuki. The dogs looked back at him eagerly in return. Patiently waiting for a command.

" Without the Lieutenant Colonel to back me up, I guess I'll have to bring one of you along with me to watched me from the rear... " He started as he looked at the dogs carefully, Thinking who he'll bring along with him and who will stay with Riza.

Black Hayate is more used to this kind of things so he considered it, He's very nimble, silent and swift to attack from the corner. Since visibility is a bit poor because of the snowstorm, He can easily see him thanks to his black outer coat. But Roy was concerned that Riza can control him better than he does. After all, Black Hayate is her loyal pet. Well, they do get a long well, very well even. Hayate really loves being with him and he has this obsession on sleeping beside him, preferably on his head. Black Hayate is really a lot more playful than helpful when it concerns him. His that mischievous.

Yuki on the other hand is almost the exact opposite of Hayate. She's quicker than Hayate, yet she's a little bit of clumsy. She also tends to bark a lot at people who she doesn't trust and does it very loudly. As for attacking, she prefers a more frontal assault. He was the one who raised and trained her so he knows her every move and glance than what he knows about Black Hayate. After all, they spend most of the time together. An additional factor that he's considering is that Yuki's fur is completely white. Being true to her name, she can easily avoid detection by blending in the snowy terrain.

But if there was one thing that Yuki and Black Hayate have in similar, it's their obsession with lying down on his head, much to Roy's disdain. Just what is with dogs and his head? He wondered.

After a few minutes of thinking about who he'll bring along with him to watch his back, Roy looked at both dogs thoughtfully one more time before he made his decision.

" Yuki... " Roy called out as his white bundle of fur stood up and wagged her tail, waiting for her master's command eagerly. " You'll stay here with Riza and bark as loud as you can if ever someone else ever gets near this car. If it'll happen, rest assure that I'll be here as soon as I hear you. But you're free to bite if that suspicious person were to forced himself upon the both of you and take advantage of the car! " He said as his dog barked once in acknowledgement. " That's a good girl. " He added as he patted her head, much to his dog's delight.

Then Roy looked at Black Hayate, who has also stood up and looking at him eagerly, waiting for his command, " Hayate, you're coming with me. I believe that you know your way when it comes to this things and since visibility is poor because of the storm, I can still easily spot you thanks to your coat that's partly black. Still, I want you to stick close to me since the winds are a lot stronger than you think. Watched my back and sniff out some leads if you can, alright? " He said as he patted Black Hayate's head. The dog replied with a satisfied growl, almost like he's purring. Then he barked once as well for acknowledgement.

Roy soon opened his side of the door and prepared to go outside. Opening a compartment on his car again, he reached out foe Riza's handgun and placed a silencer on it, just in case. It was better to use weapons such as this than his Alchemy since it could give away his location if he were to make some Flames. Another fact is that the enemy will figure out who he is, which in turn gives him more disadvantage. After all, there is only one living person that's known to be The Flame Alchemist and they're bound to know his weaknesses.

" I'm borrowing this. " He said as he placed the gun on the holster that's on his back. Then he took a quick glance at Riza and saw that she's still fast asleep and she looks quite peaceful, much to his relief.

After that he looked back at the dogs, first at Yuki, " Well, Yuki... I'm counting at you to keep yourself and the Lieutenant Colonel safe. " Then to Black Hayate, " Let's go, Hayate. " He said as he stepped out of the car and waited as he watched Black Hayate jumped out of the car and stood by his side.

Before closing the door, Roy nodded at Yuki and then he looked at Riza and spoke gently, " Riza, I hope you don't mind if I borrow Black Hayate and your gun with me for awhile. We're just going to find some few leads on who was on the campsite and then we'll be back as soon as we can. " He said, he smiled as he heard her let out a soft groan as soon as he closed the door of his car.

" Let's head on out to the campsite, Hayate. Stay close. " Roy said, looking at Black Hayate who's in between his legs. Then he proceeded in walking to the route he set up earlier with Black Hayate following him close behind.

* * *

They were quickly approaching the campsite and it was still ominously silent. Roy began to think that whoever owns this camp deserted it. But still, he knows better not to rush in blindly. Even without any sight of the enemy, one person can't be too careful. Who knows they might be hiding somewhere in the valley of snow, waiting for them to be ambushed.

Roy looked at Black Hayate who was sniffing the air for a few moments, then he suddenly stopped and looked up ahead. " What's wrong, boy? Find anything... or someone? " He asked as Hayate sniffed the snowy terrain and started moving forward.

" Looks like he's onto something, better follow him before he get's too occupied and eventually get lost. " Roy thought to himself as he followed Black Hayate closely behind. Visibility was still poor because of the snow storming down on them, and the strong, sharp winds were also painfully cold. Without anything to keep him warm, since even his blue military coat was with Riza, Roy was freezing cold. But he held on and pay no mind to it and continued surveying the area despite the frost.

They were now on the base of the camp and it was still painfully silent. Only the howling winter winds and the soft crackling of the flames that was slowly dying out from both bonfires nearby can be heard. Still Alert, Roy held onto Riza's gun and aimed it around. Checking every corner, rock and shadow.

After a few moments of aiming on open air, he decided that the camp was deserted. He confirmed that there was no soul aside from him and Black Hayate in the whole vicinity. To be sure, he took one more look around the whole camp, seeing no one in sight, he finally lowered his gun and place them back at its holster at his back.

Roy then surveyed the area carefully, he also saw that Black Hayate was busy sniffing on the ground. Looking for something nearby. Following Hayate's example, he decided to look around and search for clues. He first went towards the bonfires for further inspection. Hopefully he can find some leads that can reveal on who owns this camp and why were they here.

Upon reaching the bonfires, he bent down and carefully analyze it. Both of the bonfire's flame was dying out now, but that doesn't exactly mean that it was unattended for a long time now. It was only a fact to consider. It might also weakened because of the cold winds.

But upon further inspection, the accumulated amount of ash that was still around it proved that the people who were here had already left and abandoned this camp approximately two hours ago. Before the snowstorm occurred.

" Smart decision, it they stayed a few minutes later they would have been caught up in the middle of this blizzard and I don't think any of them would be able to handle it in a beat down campsite such as this. " He said as he looked around. Five tents were still standing, three of them already have holes and it looks like all of them would be blown to who knows where anytime soon.

Roy then noticed something written on the ground not far from his current location. Curious, he made his way towards it. As he got there, he could hardly see anything. Then after a few seconds of staring at it, he finally recognize the pattern. They were marks left by tires, by the looks of it, it came from a large vehicle.

" A truck perhaps? " He thought to himself as he followed the trail it left to find out where they were headed.

Unfortunately, the strong winds had practically erased the trail as soon as he walked a few meters to his left. Much to his disappointment. Analyzing his current location and the last trail the vehicles tires... That truck could have either gone to East City or down towards Resembool.

" But the question is... Who are they? " Roy asked himself. No sooner than he said that, He could hear Black Hayate's alarming loud barks.

Turning around to the direction of the bark, he managed to spot the dog at one of the tent. The one farthest to his right. Then he immediately ran towards that tent to see what Black Hayate has managed to sniffed out.

* * *

" Find anything, Hayate? " Roy said as he reached him. Black Hayate barked once and immediately went inside the tent afterwards. Roy bent down on his knees and followed him.

Once they were inside, Roy sat down and analyze the tent. From the looks of it, there wasn't anything special about it and just looked like any other tent. The only difference is that this is piled up with snow.

Seems like the storm has managed to reach inside it because of the pierced holes on the roof and the snow has already reached a quarter of the tent's base. Not wanting to be buried in by the snow anytime soon. He searched for his four legged friend and found him immersed in digging something on the ground.

" Hey, boy... What do you have there? " Roy uttered as he crawled closer to Black Hayate's location and help him dig.

His eyes grew wide as he saw most of a thick brown leather coat facing the ground. " Was someone buried here... ? " He frightfully thought to himself as he and Black Hayate dig it out faster.

He sighed in relief as soon as he dug out, not a person. Just someone's thick brown leather coat.

" Whoever owns this must have been in such a rush to leave this place and is probably freezing to death. With this weather this coat could really save that person's hide. " Roy said cheekily as he dusted of the remaining snow on the coat and inspected it closely. It was just a regular leather coat and it temptingly fit his size.

Without any hesitation, Black Hayate watched Roy wore it over his shirt and button it up. He sighed in relief as he felt a lot warmer than before. " Ah, much better. " He said to himself. It wasn't something he expected to find in a place like this, but the leather coat has shown up at the right time.

But the question still remains, " ... Who owns this? " Roy thought to himself as he placed his hands on the coat's pockets. His eyes grew wide as he felt a couple of things inside both pockets. He pulled them up to see what they were.

On his right hand was a medium sized silver key. Upon closer inspection, there was a pattern that seemingly looks like an island at it's base. Other than that, he knows nothing about it since it just look like any other regular key with a design on the bottom.

" A key... for what and where? " Roy said to himself as he studied it in different angles, searching for other leads on what could the key be used for. Although it is just an ordinary key, he never saw anything with this design. Wherever this might be used for, It certainly isn't something he see's around Amestris. If it is, then it's news to him.

As for the item on his left hand, It was a folded piece of paper. Curiously he opened it and read it's contents. " In Someone's Death comes with New Life. " It said. " ...That's all? " He added as he wondered what it meant. Whatever it is, it surely isn't something good.

" Is someone planning on doing something disastrous to Amestris again? Whoever they may be, they must be stopped. " He said as he folded the note again.

Then he placed both the key and the note carefully back to the pockets they where in before. Since he still knows little about where the key could be used for and what organization the group of men who set up camp here was. He'd be sure to hand the leads he found here to Eastern Command's Intelligence Unit for further inspection.

" Looks like we found some leads on who were the people who set camp here... " Roy started as he wore the leather jacket's fur hood over his head to shield the frost. Then he crawled his way outside the tent and stood up. The storm has weaken down a bit so it may seems. Much to Roy's relief. They should be able to drive towards the town much more quickly in this case.

" We should head back to the car now, Hayate. " He added as he looked down. He was surprised when he only saw the snowy terrain. Worried, He looked back at the tent and leaned his head inside, in search of the dog, " Hayate? "

Seeing nobody inside, He got even more worried. " Where could have Black Hayate suddenly gone to? " He asked himself as he straightened himself outside. He suddenly jumped back in surprise, afterwards. Shocked to hear the dog bark a couple of times from behind.

" Hayate! Where have you been? Don't leave my side so suddenly and disappear to who knows where like that again, you hear me? " Roy scolded as Black Hayate whimpered apologetically. He sighed to calm himself down and leaned in to gently pat Black Hayate on the head. What's important to him most is that he's safe.

Then Roy noticed that there was something on Black Hayate's mouth. It was a larger piece of paper, rolled up like a tube. He bent down on his knees and took it from him, " What's this? " He uttered as he took both ends of the paper and carefully secured it as he opened it because he wouldn't dare want the paper to fly off somewhere because of the wind.

" It's a map... " He uttered as he examined it. It wasn't a map that was just for Amestris. It has a more broader range of the neighboring countries that borders around it. He rolled it back up as a tube once he saw that there wasn't anything written on it that would give him more leads for now. He placed the map in the leather's coat pocket alongside the folded note. He'll inspect the leads he found further once they found a place to stay for awhile. Right now, they have to go back to the car, to check on Riza and Yuki. He's getting concerned about them since he has already left them unattended for quite some time now.

Roy looked down and saw Black Hayate sitting down patiently, looking up eagerly at him as he wagged his tail. " I don't think we can find any more leads here. Let's head back, Hayate. " He said as the dog stood up and bark once in acknowledgement. Then Roy lead the way back to the car with Black Hayate following him from close behind.

* * *

After a long walk back, Roy saw the car still in the place where he parked it. Much to his relief, he let out a sigh and ran towards it with Black Hayate by his side. As they reached it, he opened the door and let Black Hayate jumped in first before he went inside and closed the door.

He looked at the passenger seat and find Yuki safe and sound with Black Hayate at her side. She excitedly stood up as she saw her master and barked once to welcome him, he patted the dog on her head and rubbed her behind the ears. " Good girl. I trust everything was well during the time we were gone? " He asked as Yuki barked again, seemingly smiling as she wagged her tail in delight.

After a few seconds, Yuki suddenly went silent and whimpered as if remembering something. Then she jumped towards the back seat and whimpered again.

Worried, Roy looked back to see how Riza's doing. He saw her still fast asleep. He turned back completely and leaned over his seat to reach out his hand to her forehead to check her temperature. He sighed as he still felt her burning up and felt her shivering a little more stronger than before. He should have known better not to leave her here on her own for too long.

" I'm sorry. " He apologized as he adjusted his military coat over her and tucked her in. He watched as Yuki huddled closer to Riza's side, attempting to warm her up with her thick white coat as well. Roy smiled and patted the dog's head in response.

Then Roy looked at Riza worriedly one more time and straightened himself and sat back properly on his chair. He buckled his seat belt and started his car's engine and lit the headlights. Looking back at the campsite, he saw the two bonfire's slowly died out and the area dimmed. It was already late. They lingered here longer than planned.

" Let's head to the town now and get some place to rest. It's been an exhausting day... I can't imagine things can get any worse than this... " He said as he stepped on the gas and drove the car forward to the town up ahead.

Heading back towards the safety of the main road, Roy picked up the pace and drove smoothly. With the storm toning down, it was a lot more easier to maneuver the car and with the speed they're in. It won't be long till they finally reach the town ahead.

After ten more minutes, Roy saw bright lights in the distance once more. But this time he's certain that it's finally the town and it was such a welcoming sight to see after a tough day such as this. Stepping on the gas pedal, he drove the car towards the town in haste.

* * *

Finally in the safety of the town, Roy parked the car to the nearest inn he saw. He unbuckled his seat belt, stop the car's engine and adjusted the leather coat he's wearing and prepared to go outside. " You guys stay here for a while. I'll inquire inside and get us a room first. " He said as he looked at Black Hayate to the right and looked back behind to check on Riza and Yuki. " I'll be back. " He added before he went outside the streets and close the door from behind.

He let out a sigh as a sharp cold breeze pass by him while he took a firm look at the inn before he made his way towards the door. Then he looked back at the car one more time before he went inside the inn.

" Welcome, sir. Is there anything I can do for you? " The innkeeper happily greeted as soon as Roy entered the room.

Roy went towards him in the reception desk, " Yes, I need a room for two. " He said as the innkeeper nodded, " Certainly, sir. If you may excuse me I'll go and check our guest list and check for a vacant room, right away. " He cheerfully said as Roy nodded, " Please do. "

The innkeeper then walk towards the cabinet to his left and opened a compartment. He then took out a thick looking book and made his way back to Roy and place the book at his desk and opened it to read it's contents.

" Here we go... Let's see... " The innkeeper looked through the list of the inns occupants, reading each name and its rooms carefully, passing his finger to each and every word. Then he looked up to Roy and shook his head, " I'm really sorry, sir... But it appears to be that there's no more vacancy. "

Roy couldn't help but sigh and looked like all life has been taken from him. He thought that things wouldn't get any worse earlier. But then this happens. Just when things where suddenly well a moment ago too, he can't believe that things suddenly turned for the worst.

" ...Sir? " The innkeeper called out worriedly when Roy remained silent and was dazing out for a couple of minutes. He was quite overwhelmed in the situation.

It's been a very long and rough day, but it seems like the night has only started. Who knows what will happen next?

* * *

~~~ End of Chapter Three: A Sudden Turn ~~~

* * *

Author's Note: Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it. It's getting a bit late for me as well so I have to get some sleep myself. Since I just wrote most of this earlier, I haven't reread this yet so there might be some little errors again. If ever there are some errors, I'll fix it as soon as I wake up later.

As for this story, I guess most of you didn't expect this sudden turn of events. Believe me I wasn't expecting it much too. Ha ha, by that... I just thought about this when I was first typing this a few days earlier. I suddenly had the urge of adding this scene in the story to make things exciting, but truth to be told, none of this was suppose to happen in the original plot I had in mind last December. This was supposed to be only a two-shot after all. But with By your side as it's predecessor, I couldn't resist some suspense and action. In a different angle that is. This is way different than my other story now.

Since I cut this chapter in half, I managed to write a quarter of what I had currently in mind for the following chapter so I have a nice head start. As of now, the next chapter was the original idea I have in mind for the entire story. I won't say that it might be the last chapter since I might add some scenes I originally didn't intended at first once more. Trust me, It's becoming quite a habit of mine. But I hope you'll continue to look forward to it.

As for the bonus chapter I stated on the previous chapter. I'm tempted to add it. But why don't you try and encourage me by dropping off a couple of reviews, favorites or alerts? I'd greatly appreciate it and it'll surely inspire me to write better... and faster. Ha ha. I should really finish this story as soon as possible so I can work on my other pending fan fictions. ;p

Well, this would be all for me, for now. I hope you liked this and see you guys on the next chapter. Thank you for Reading!


End file.
